Lonely
by MemberoftheSugarCoatedCrew
Summary: Hermione feels alone when she is at home. OneShot. R


Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, and I own none of her work

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, and I own none of her work.**

_**Lonely**_

_I am so bored. I don't know what to do! I have been sitting here in my bedroom for hours! At least that's what it feels like, the clock says only ten minutes have passed. It's just not the same, the Muggle world. Life ticks by so slowly without magic in the atmosphere._

_  
_Hermione sat on the edge of her _Muggle _bed in her _Muggle _home. Fourth year was over, and summer had arrived yet again – unfortunately. Ever since first year, Hermione had found she was becoming more and more reluctant to go home each summer break.

_I hate to say this, but it doesn't sound right to call this home anymore. Hogwarts has become my home, it's where I feel…most comfortable._

She stared at her 'room'. The faded beige carpeting and matching light blue bed spread and curtains. In the corner stood a small oak desk. It was such a change from the rich mahogany furniture, and gold and scarlet banners in the Gryffindor common room. The only thing to truly keep her in touch with the wizarding world was her life like picture of Ron and Harry (most of the time she saw the two wrestling. _Boys_.) Sitting on her nightstand. That, and Crookshanks. Mrs. and Mr. Granger insisted upon keeping her trunk full of spell work in the attic, fearing that Hermione would get to distracted to spend time with them.

_It's not fair, how little they really get to know me. Sometimes I feel so distant from them, as if they aren't even my parents. I love mom and dad, and I know that they love me, but then I also know that they don't – and won't ever understand me._

She would never admit this, not even to herself, but once and a while Hermione thought about how much better it would be if she could be Pureblood. Not because she wanted some ridiculous superiority, certainly not! Actually, she was quite proud of her Muggleborn status. If she could have both magical parents though, it would make life far less complicated, and they all could be closer as a family.

_I do wish Ron would realize just how lucky he is. I'm so cut off from my parents and Harry's are – gone. But Mr. Weasly _and_ Mrs. Weasly can relate perfectly to there children. Oh, and what I wouldn't do for an older brother! Or a sister, I absolutely adore Ginny. I should write to Ginny, I barely got to speak to her at the end of the school term._

Racing to her desk, Hermione found a piece of lined paper and a papermate pen. Not quite the parchment and quill she was used to, but it would do. Sitting down at her desk, she stared out the window trying to think of something to write. After some time, Hermione proceeded to write:

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? I know summer has only but begun, but I already miss everything about the wizarding world. Even Quidditch! Or at least the lengthy conversations between Harry and Ron about it (I never understand a word). How is everything at the Burrow? Wonderful as always I hope? Tell Ron hello from me. Oh Gin, I just can't stand being so alone! I like spending time with my parents, but I also love seeing everyone else at school. It is so hard sometimes, considering I have not one Muggle friend. Just sitting on my bed all day and check off the days until I'll be a fifth year. Never take for granted what you have Gin (You never do), I can be so jealous of you, you know that?_

_Love you so much, wish I could be there!_

_Hermione_

Looking over her letter, she folded it up and decided she might as well enclose it in an envelope. "Oh no! I haven't an owl!"She glanced over at Crookshanks, whose tail was now sticking out from under the bed. "I just have a cat. A lazy, stubborn cat". Crookshanks crawled out from his hiding place, and gave her an innocent look, as if trying to remind her of all the good he'd done in third year.

She turned back to the letter that would never get sent.

_Oh well, I doubt Ginny would have a chance to write back anyways. After all, she probably wants to spend time with Charlie since he's visiting from Romania. Maybe Harry'll write…oh dear, poor Harry. And here I am pitying myself. At least I can _attempt _to discuss magic with my parents, but he can't bring it up without being shunned even more so – if only he could have his mother and father back. All he has to keep him company is Hedwig I guess. _

The smell of food wafted from downstairs, and Hermione heard the oven timer go off. "Hermione dear, dinner!" called her father. She walked down the winding staircase, and then found her spot at the table. It was spaghetti and meatballs tonight. She couldn't recall the last time she had eaten pasta.

"So, have you spoken to your friends?" asked Mrs. Granger, serving herself some steaming pasta.

"No not yet. I wrote Ginny a letter, but I'm afraid I won't be able to send it to her." She explained.  
"Ginny…Ginny, as yes, Ron's sister" murmured Mr. Granger "Why can't you send the letter?"

"Well I don't have an owl" she already saw what her mother was going to say "No Mom, the post office won't do"

Dinner went on. Mr. and Mrs. Granger inquired about how Harry and Ron were doing, and how the Triwizard Tournament and Yule ball had went (Hermione made sure to leave out particular details relating to both events) Other than that, it as mostly chewing that ensued (Although her father did try, to her appreciation, to understand transfiguration once or twice).

After the meal was finished, Hermione helped load the dishwasher, though she needed some assistants since it had been a while since she had had to work a Muggle contraption. Soon she was finished, and bayed her parents both goodnight.

Strolling into her room, glanced at the picture of her best friends, and prayed that they all would see each other in the near future.


End file.
